Windswept Romance
by WhizzATurner
Summary: Oneshot Gary and Allison: its a race to save each other and a race to save Donnie and Kaitlyn (Allison's POV)


Authors note: This is my first Into the Storm fanfic, I daresay there will be more. I hope everyone enjoys. Constructive criticism and other ideas are welcomed, reviews are much appreciated Thanks

Whizza \\_(ツ)_/

Everyone was safely inside. Well almost everyone. And I say safely, however, with a tornado about to strike, nowhere is safe, I would know that better than anyone. I'm a storm chaser, well, part of the team at least. They chase, I study.

The spiralling winds of the tornado struck behind me, an elegant tube forming and tunnelling towards the ground at frightful speeds. By instinct alone, I turned to capture the moment, in all its glory, for safe keeping amongst the galleries of my mind. I'm not like my colleague, Pete. For him, everything revolves around his hard drives possessing his expertly captured media on them. In his eyes, nothing is more important than those precious hard drives, evidently, not even safety can match the importance of them, as I was stuck outside, whilst he, on the other hand, was inside protecting his hard drives as if they were his own flesh and blood. No help came from him as the howling winds grew stronger.

In a split second, my legs were mercilessly swept from beneath me, my flailing arms were the only thing that saved me, my fingertips just catching hold of the strong steel door belonging to Titus, our hi-tech, storm chasing vehicle. The ever growing winds were biting at my chapped hands, freezing them and consequently, loosening my grip. I was petrified, my yells of distress simply dissolved in to the roar of the tornado. I had no hope, at least I thought, I had no hope.

As a strong hand took hold of mine, my heart missed a beat. Did I stand a chance? What miracle was this? During an event such as this, it's every man for himself, rarely will you receive help in such a perilous situation. Usually, there is nothing that can be done to help.

A strong gust of wind pulled me sidewards, I winced in pain as my body collided with Titus. As I was thrown back to my original position by another powerful blast of air, I caught a glimpse of my saviour. I couldn't quite picture his face, however, a blur of chocolate brown hair and soft blue eyes provided the information I needed to decipher who my rescuer was. He wasn't part of the team, he was the man looking for his son, the man who asked for help but we turned him down, yet, he was performing this audacious act without second thoughts. I felt so guilty, I didn't even know his name.

My hair whipped my face and the torrential rain lashed at our hands, weakening our grip. Our eyes locked in a terrified glance, both of us fearing for our lives.

"Don't let go!" I cried against the wind, but one look at the determination on his face proved to me that there was no way he would release his grip, without a fight.

"Don't worry" he yelled

"I won't let go!" he added

My hand began slipping out of his however, as if on cue, the tornado ceased which resulted in the wind stopping abruptly, therefore we both fell to the ground, our limbs in an awkward, uncomfortable, tangled mess.

"You ok?" he breathed, standing up and offering me his hand

"Thank you, you saved my life" I replied graciously as I clasped his hand and allowed him to pull me to my feet.

Pete rushed to my side

"C'mon Allison" he ordered, tugging on my arm as if he was a child

"If we get going now, we might be able to catch the next one" he persisted, pulling harder on my arm.

"The next what?!" I replied, a little infuriated. Had Pete not noticed that I had just nearly died?

"The next tornado!" He exclaimed as if I was completely out of my mind

I looked up to see my rescuer walking away

"Wait!" I called to him

"Where are you going?"

He turned and faced me

"I have to find my son" his deep voice penetrated into my heart. I felt so bad, the pained look in his eyes told me everything he was feeling. He was worried for his son and I could see that.

"I will take you to him, where is he?" I asked, knowing I had to repay him for saving my life.

"Really? Thank you so much but I don't know where he went and the signals down" he sighed

Trey, his younger son approached us

"Donnie went to the old paper mill with Kaitlyn to help her film a project" he admitted sheepishly

"C'mon… er, sorry what's your name?" I asked hesitantly

"Gary" my hero replied

"C'mon Gary, I can take you to your son, Trey you come too" I ordered, jumping in to the van and leaving Pete and the rest of the team with Titus.

The destruction from the tornado was frightening. Cables, power lines and much more debris littered the roads and fields nearby. Gary anxiously fidgeted with his hands throughout what felt like a painfully lagging journey. His phone made a 'beep' which broke the silence.

"There must be some signal, it's a voicemail off Donnie" he gasped loudly, scrambling to play the message.

"_DAD! YOU GOTTA HELP US! The building fell down and there's water pouring in and … and"_

As the signal broke up and the cut out, we exchanged fearsome glances. I braked as an oncoming truck carrying survivors came in to view.

"Have you seen two children at the old paper mill?" I asked precariously

The driver looked concerned

"No, the whole place has been flattened" he replied

My breath hitched in my throat

"Ok, thank you" I answered, pressing my foot down hard on the accelerator

It took us less than two minutes to complete our journey, Gary was out of the van before I had fully braked.

"Donnie!" He yelled

We listened, no reply came

"Donnie?" I called out, only to receive an echo

"Kaitlyn?!" Trey howled

The search became more and more desperate as time began to rapidly run out. Suddenly, Gary halted on the spot.

"Shhh!"

We listened for another ten seconds before hearing a cry for help

"That's my son!" Gary exclaimed

"He said there was water pouring in! Look down here" I motioned for him to come

"Donnie, Kaitlyn?!"

"DAD!" we heard a pleading voice from below the rubble

"Quick, help me move this!" Gary begged, trying to drag the enormous piece of metal away

After a few attempts, it was clear we were not going to be able to move it. Trey darted around the rubble and made his way back to the van. Starting the ignition, he ordered us to move before he rammed the van into the debris, dislodging it and finally enabling us to help the children.

I reached in to the ice cold water and pulled Kaitlyn to the surface. Coughing and spluttering she wrapped her arms around me and repeatedly thanked me.

Donnie, did not come up above the water leaving Gary no choice but to dive in to the murky depths for his son.

Once he had disappeared under the water's surface, I could not tell what was going on therefore, I had to wait anxiously with Kaitlyn and Trey.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, Gary emerged from the water carrying his unconscious son.

After numerous, unsuccessful attempts of wakening Donnie, Gary performed CPR. All I could do was helplessly watch and wait as Gary pounded his hands into Donnie's chest.

To everyone's relief sudden Donnie began to cough up water, Gary followed the correct procedure and turned him on to his front so he wouldn't choke, but still embracing his son close to his chest. Donnie managed to muster up enough strength to stand and embrace his father back. Trey cautiously approached the duo before, also, being pulled in to the tight hug.

Gary left the brothers and walked over to me. He cupped my face in his hands.

"Thank you, without you, I would not have been able to rescue my son" he whispered

"Thank you for saving my life first, I honestly thought I was going to die" I replied honestly

Without any further words, he pressed his lips to mine. I stood frozen to the spot, to say I was shocked, would be an understatement. His muscular but gentle arms slipped around my waist. I snaked my arms around his neck before returning the kiss.

The wind picked up a little, blowing my hair in to his face. We pulled away chuckling.

"Well, there's nothing like a little windswept romance, is there?" Trey joked

Everyone laughed


End file.
